Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 2" Cast * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Diego (Ice Age) * Mr. Potato Head - Timon (The Lion King) * Slinky Dog - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Bo Peep - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sarge - Blu (Rio) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (Rio) * Young Andy Davis - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Buster - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Mrs. Potato Head - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Al McWhiggin - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Jessie - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Bullseye - Buck (Home on the Range) * Stinky Pete - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Wheezy - Zazu (The Lion King) * Rocky Gilbaltar - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Etch - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Spell - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Utility Belt Buzz - Zeke (Ice Age) * Geri the Cleaner - Peddler (Aladdin) * Tour Guide Barbie - Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Trash Can Toys - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Emily - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return of the Sea) * Rock Em and Sock Em Robots - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Amy - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Amy's Barbie Doll - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Flik - Kermit (The Muppets) * Heimlich - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) * Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Tiifu (The Lion Guard) * Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Zuri (The Lion Guard) Scenes # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Diego's Mission # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - Spike's Lost Hat/It's Kion! # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Spike's Tail Gets Ripped # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - Spike Meets Zazu/Meet Mr. Snoops/Dragonnapped! # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - To The Penthouse # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - The Roundup Gang # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - Spike's Roundup # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Spike Nearly Loses His Ripped Tail # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Crossing the Road # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - Arrival of Peddler/At Mr. Snoops's Animal Barn # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - Sabertooth Switch/The Female Animal Characters Aisle # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - Shira Gets Mad # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Shira's Story (When She Loved Me) # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - Searching for Spike # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Into the Vents # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - To The Rescue/Spike Stays # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Battle with Red/Car Chase # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - Spike Vs. Captain Gutt/Rescuing Shira # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - Welcome Home # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - End Credits # Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - Outtakes/End Credits Movie used *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clip used *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collsion Course *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age: The Egg-Scapade *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *The Good Dinosaur *Rio *Rio 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh Gallery Spike.png|Spike as Woody Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Buzz Lightyear Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Mr. Potato Head Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Slinky Dog Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Hamm Arlo.png|Arlo as Rex Rarity.png|Rarity as Bo Peep Blu (Rio).jpg|Blu as Sarge 918957_004.jpg|Various Birds in Rio as Sarge's Soldiers Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Young Andy Davis Kion.jpg|Kion as Buster Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene as Mrs. Potato Head Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops Percival-McLeach.png|and Percival C. McLeach as Al McWhiggin Shira.jpg|Shira as Jessie Buck-home-on-the-range-8.16.jpg|Buck as Bullseye Captain Gutt in Ice Age- Continental Drift.jpeg|Captain Gutt as Stinky Pete Toulouse.png|Toulouse, Marie.jpg|Marie, Berlioz.png|and Berlioz as The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Zazu in The Lion King.jpg|Zazu as Wheezy Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs